The Elements
by AKeeblerElf
Summary: A couple of shortish cute and innocent stories about Shizuru and Natsuki. Read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the story, thank you.
1. Thunder

Thunder

At the low rumble of thunder, people on the street scattered for cover as the onslaught of rain came pouring down. Stray animals scurried for their makeshift homes until the storm water would carry them away.

Humans, on the other hand, ran for their homes, or the local store, or their cars. But in this case, this girl was running for her motorbike.

A short, dark haired girl scrambled to get on her helmet and on her way home before the rain would pour harder. Revenging the engine after starting it up, the motorcycle was on its way. Splashing puddle water into stupid by-standers' face. She raced along the road, hugging every curve as adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She could feel her heartbeat faster, but she never noticed. This type of thing would happen ever week.

------

Another girl nearby that side of town had just caught a taxi and gotten in when the rain began to pour down unmercifully on the arrogant people outside. This brown haired girl smiled sweetly at the cab driver and instructed him where she needed to go too. With a simple nod of acknowledgement the cab took off into the slick streets.

They exchanged small talk until an expected awkward silence fell on them. The girl in the back was looking out of the foggy and wet window. A sigh came out of her mouth as she listened to the _pitter-patter_ of the rain. As she closed her eyes and smile slide onto her face. She was content with today and was only waiting until she would reach her destination.

------

The biker girl had made her way to an intersection. Shivering from the unrelenting rain, she hugged herself at a stoplight hoping it would stop the cold from becoming colder.

_Not much longer and I'll be back to my apartment._ She thought as a sudden heat came to her cheeks. Not surprised, just embarrassed, she was happy that her helmet hid things like that.

------

The taxi pulled up to a local complex building. It was the best choice of all the apartments that were for sale.

The girl climbed out of the taxi gracefully, having paid for the trip before opening the door, she headed straight to the canopy that protected the entrance from the rain. Slightly damp, the girl walked over to the counter where she had left her key. Now that she thought about it, the complex was more similar to a hotel. But the residences didn't have to leave the key it was only optional.

She spoke her name: Shizuru Fujino to the man behind the desk and he turned around grabbed her key and handed it to her. Departing for her building she went to the left side of the stairs and out the right-hand door that lead to a walkway balcony that lead to several doors. Each had it's own number in a gold color. After stopping to the number 23, she opened the door with the key and headed in. Turning on the lights, the room came to life. A soft padding sound came from the living room and quickly made it's way to Shizuru at the front door. After closing the door behind her, she found herself engulfed in sloppy licks and kisses from a black labrador puppy. Calling the dog by its name, the dog settled enough for Shizuru to get to the kitchen and drop off some of her bags and keys on the counter. Continuing to move through the living room to the bedroom where she plopped onto the nice bed and closed her eyes. Thinking.

After a short moment, she willed herself to get up and change out of the damp cloths into comfortable dry clothing. With that, she got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower.

------

Almost home, the biker girl had to stop by a store to get something really quick.

After a few moments she pulled her bike into a parking lot that was covered by another layer of the building. Free parking was a nice perk that the residence received with their stay.

The biker hopped off the bike once it was turned off. Taking her time to take her item out of the storage compartment of the bike, she headed towards the indoor elevator.

------

Shizuru sat down on the couch with a hot cup of tea in her hands. The dog jumped up and made itself comfortable on the other end of the couch. Taking in the sweet aroma of the freshly brewed tea. Shizuru allowed herself to indulged in the moment until taking a hot sip of tea. She flicked on the TV to see that there wasn't anything on. Tired from the days work, she just had a few more things to attend to before she went to bed. One being that she needs to feed her python. Others involved waiting, but she was okay with that.

After a while, she turned the TV off and sat on the couch listening to the music of rain. It was nice, until a thunderbolt crashed out of the sky and gave off a loud boom moments after.

She found herself counting the seconds between the light and the sound. _4, 5, 6…_ A crash of came from the sky and she waited for the next lightening to strike.

Suddenly the dog got up from his spot and raced for the door. Shizuru only turned her head, following his wagging tail.

------

The girl went to the front desk and asked for a key. The man said it was already taken and she ran towards the stairs, jumping three at a time. She turned right and rushed down the corridor. Walking an all to familiar path, she stopped at a door that had the number 23 on it.

With her gift behind her back, she readied herself. Coughing slightly she was shivering slightly, she turned the knob and entered the room.

She went to the kitchen and placed down her helmet and keys on the counter next to another pair of keys and a purse.

She was meet by a dog at first. Petting him on the head she got an encouraging lick on her hand. She then headed towards the couch where she saw _her_.

------

"Natsuki, you're home early," she said with a minimal amount of shock in her eyes and voice.

------

Natsuki was blushing slightly as she pulled a couple of flowers from behind her. Head focused on the ground, she handed them to Shizuru, who was in complete shock this time.

Shizuru placed her teacup on the table and took the flowers carefully from Natsuki's hand. Smiling with more content than she had earlier that day, she moved past the dark haired beauty to place the flowers in a vase of water.

When Shizuru came back, the girl was gone. She heard sounds coming from the bedroom; she walked slowly to the doorframe and leaned on the right side, looking in on the other girl who was pealing off her very clingy biker suit.

"Are you cold?" Natsuki heard as she had the suit already down to her waist when she felt warm hands coil themselves around her. Warmth was felt again on her cheeks, and she wrapped her hands over the other girl's hands. Leaning back into Shizuru's body, Natsuki closed her eyes and wished she could stay like this for a while, but she needed to take a shower.

"I need a shower," she stated bluntly as she released her hands off of Shizuru's. Feeling the warmth leave her, she quickly undressed. Feeling the presence still lingering behind her, she blushed as she hurried to the bathroom with a new change of cloths.

------

Natsuki made her way out of the shower still cold and clean. She wandered around a while in the bedroom until entering the living room.

She saw Shizuru on the couch with her cup of tea in her hands. Her hair was slightly disheveled. This was what Natsuki liked best about her.

Shizuru noticed the new presences in the room and turned to look at Natsuki with a loving look and a smile. A real smile.

------

Natsuki looked at her the same way as she made her way over to the couch as another rumble of thunder was heard. Neither noticed.

Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru, as the brown haired girl pulled the darker haired girl into her lap. Shizuru wrapped her hands around Natsuki's waist and pulled her closer.

The hand that coiled around Natsuki's waist still held a cup of tea and was careful not to spill.

There, they both sat in happiness and content from the warmth they shared. Letting each other slowly drift off into a light sleep as the sound of thunder drifted away.

Natsuki's last thoughts were in the form of a wish. A wish that a thunderstorm would come everyday.

-end-

* * *

This is the first of a couple of cute innocent stories about those two. I dunno what will happen next, but I think the title will be: Wind. Tell me what you think, and I'm sorry for the misspellings. 


	2. Wind Day 1

Wind

The day was perfect.

Perfect for what?

"Sailing, okay?" A Kyoto rich voice came from the receiver of a dark haired girls cell phone.

"Sailing? I've never been sailing before… I've been motor boating, but never sailing…" the dark haired girl began to whine back at the voice.

"Come on, Nat-su-ki," the Kyoto rich voice said in a seductive voice, pronouncing each syllable of the dark haired girls name.

After a moments pause on Natsuki's end of the phone, she spoke up, "… Your parents wont be there, will they?" the dark haired girl asked cautiously.

"Of course not. No one else besides you and me. On a 24 foot boat. Alone," the Kyoto-ben made sure to emphasize certain words as she noticed the poor girl was going to break and say yes to the plans.

A hot feeling came over Natsuki's face at the thought of her alone with the other girl, "S-Shizuru! Don't you ever not think about perverted things!?" the raven haired girl commented before hearing a small chuckle on the other end.

Shizuru replied, "That's rather hard with Natsuki being the victim in this case. Natsuki is too cute not to think about things like that," she knew what she had started and could only imagine how red the poor girl's face was.

A full fledge blush formed on Natsuki's face. Poor by-standers were struck blind by the sudden flash of red. "Shi-SHIZURU! I wish there weren't as many "Cases" as you say there are!" she yelled into the phone.

Shizuru simply chuckled, "be at my house by 3 tomorrow, then we'll head over to the port. Oh yeah, it's going to be an overnight trip, so bring some changes of cloths and a bathing suit… Unless you prefer going skinny dipping," Shizuru teased.

All Shizuru heard was the other end going dead and the dial tone. Chuckling to herself, she called in her father informing him that she was going to use the Neptune, the smaller of his sailboats.

------

When it was nearing 3 o'clock, a sudden rumble sound came from near Shizuru's window. Knowing exactly what that was, she grabbed her luggage, which was only one small suitcase and her purse.

She walked hurriedly down the stairs to the front door. When she opened it, Natsuki was walking up the front steps with a smaller luggage bag. It was more like a plastic grocery bag that you would bring your gym cloths into gym class with. Shizuru looked at the bag and back up to Natsuki with a rather awkward smile on her face.

Natsuki looked behind Shizuru to see her luggage. Blushing slight when comparing hers to Shizuru's, she just turned her head.

"I didn't think you took my advice to not bring a bathing suit," Shizuru teased in a rather realistic tone of disbelief.

Shocked, Natsuki could one pretend to form words out her mouth and decided to stop making herself look stupid and just shut up. Thinking carefully, Natsuki decided to ignore that comment, "lets go already…" she said impatiently.

"Okay, but I'm driving so you know," Shizuru said for more than one reason.

Natsuki, thinking that her bike was good enough for the trip looked at Shizuru weirdly, and then remembering that is one of the rare times Shizuru actually drove, Natsuki decided it was okay. But after a moment, she remembered how Shizuru drove and decided to wear her seatbelt this time.

------

After an agonizing hour and a half of Shizuru's driving, Natsuki hopped out of the car and kissed the ground, until noticing that there was a piece of run over gum where her lips were.

------

After along while in the restrooms, Natsuki and Shizuru finally made their way towards a yacht club docking area.

"Wow. Everything here looks so expensive… and large," Natsuki marveled at her surroundings.

"You're acting like a little kid in a candy shop. This isn't all that great, some people here are mean and conniving little…" Shizuru was cut off by the toot of a horn, signaling a boat was leaving the dock.

After walking a rather long time, they finally stopped at a moderate looking sailboat with the fancy lettering: Neptune, on the side of the boat. The boat itself was beautiful. Its mast was tall and the main sail was furled and covered on top of the boom with a rainproof sleeve that said its name on it. The boat was blue and white with tides drawn on the side of the boat. It was clean and no cobwebs anywhere to be seen.

"How often do you use this boat?" Natsuki inquired innocently.

"Only ever so often…" Shizuru smirked as she hoped onto the boat with her luggage and purse in one hand while her other hand grabbed onto a shroud that ran along the side of the boat.

Natsuki watched in marvel at the fact that Shizuru can look graceful no matter what she does. She tried to follow suit but ended up swinging all the way around the shroud, almost falling into the water, and almost pulling Shizuru in with her. If Shizuru wasn't holding onto the mast.

------

After Natsuki finally got her sea legs, they both went under to set their luggage in the cabin where they would be sleeping. After going down there, Natsuki looked at the space in the cabin. It was rather spacious, but it only had really two places to sleep on… "Shizuru! You knew that there was only one bed! And I don't know if it's a bed that midgets would sleep on!" Natsuki wailed.

Shizuru looked up from her work at hand and smiled innocently at Natsuki, "Are, Natsuki, would you be kind enough to pull that rope over there until I say stop," Shizuru avoided the question.

Natsuki, distracted with Shizuru's request, "Huh… A rope.. This one? Pull… Okay… Umm.. Tell me when," Natsuki allowed herself to fall into Shizuru's game.

_Ohhhh!! I never knew Natsuki looked this cute when she's distracted like that._ Shizuru allowed herself to watch Natsuki as she heard the sound of the cover from the mail sail unravel and fall to the ground. Shizuru gathered it up and handed it to Natsuki, "can you store this in the compartment on the left side, under the cabinet next to the sink, thank you," the Kyoto-ben spoke as she hopped off of the boat.

Natsuki came up, saw the other girl and she almost thought Shizuru was leaving her, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh, Natsuki, go to the back of the boat and turn on the motor will you?" Shizuru trusted Natsuki with steering the boat out of the harbor.

Natsuki went to the back slightly hesitant. Then noticed the keys then turned them and heard the all to familiar sound of a nice engine turn on. At that sound, Shizuru told her to put it in reverse slowly as she untied the rope from the cleats on the dock. Shizuru had one foot on the boat and one on the dock with one hand full of ropes and another holding onto a shroud. She pushed off the boat as Natsuki put the boat in a slow reverse.

------

As they slowly drifted their way out of the port, the made it to the open harbor where several boats were seen.

Shizuru stood up and told Natsuki to help her raise the sail. "We'll be only sailing with one sail instead of using all three. This way we have less to pull up and less to clean up. And less hassle for only two people," Shizuru said to hopefully make Natsuki feel better about not have sailed before.

"Natsuki, I want you to drive the boat's bow to face towards the wind and then help me pull up the main sail," she instructed.

Not to shortly after, the sound of luffing sails was heard. Natsuki had joined in hauling the main sail up at this point.

After tying it up and locking the main sail to stay at that height, Shizuru informed Natsuki of what to do.

They turned off the motor and steered the boat out of irons. The time was only around 5 at this point. It hadn't taken them very long to get out of the port. The wind was great. It was light, but enough to pull the boat with only one sail. Shizuru was steering and Natsuki was found leaning over the side of the boat the sail wasn't on. The boat wasn't heeling at all, just cruising along.

After of teaching Natsuki how to steer, Natsuki was steering the boat by herself around 7:30. They were in all open water. There was a faint silhouette of a shoreline in the distance to their side, but there wasn't anything other than that.

------

"It should be around time that we stop and anchor the boat to rest for the night, don't you think so too?" Shizuru asked sweetly knowing this was the best place to see what she wanted to see.

"Sure," Natsuki muttered as she turned the boat lightly into the wind. Shizuru told her that when they needed to pull the sails up and down, it would be best to it while in the wind. It just makes the job a whole lot easier.

------

With the sails and anchor down, both Natsuki and Shizuru went down into the cabin to make some dinner. In a small corner of the cabin were all the basic needs a kitchen needed to be called a kitchen. It had a mini-fridge, a mini-gas stove, a sink, a mini-microwave, and a freezer.

Shizuru made the meal, for she didn't want to be swimming to shore because of a fire on the boat.

The meal was simple but very good. It was a bowl of ramen and white rice on the side. Natsuki was slightly upset with the lack of mayo, but she decided to not say anything about it.

------

After dinner, it ended being around 9 o'clock. Shizuru seemed a little to excited that night, thought Natsuki.

Shizuru beckoned Natsuki to come sit with her up on the deck. When Natsuki peeked her head out of the cabin, she saw Shizuru lying down on the bow of the boat. The dark haired girl walked slowly to the lighter haired one.

Natsuki sat down next to her, then after a while, she laid down next to Shizuru.

"So… What did you want?" Natsuki inquired trying to break the silence. After saying that, she felt something brush against her hand and then fingers lace themselves into Natsuki's hand. A small blush formed on her cheeks, but luckily it was too dark to see. Or so she hoped.

Shizuru's eyes were still on the sky above. Focused on something. Natsuki didn't see anything and was about to ask what she was looking for but just decided not too. She shrugged and allowed herself to be calmed by the feeling of Shizuru's hand and the sound of small waves bumping up against the boat.

Suddenly, Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's hand to get her attention and spoke out, "Look at the sky, Natsuki, isn't it beautiful?" Shizuru said happily.

Just as Natsuki looked up, she saw the sky pour down with a light show. A meteor shower. It _was_ truly beautiful, but what made it better was that she could share the moment with Shizuru. Of course, she never would tell her that, she would be teased to no ends. But Natsuki knew that Shizuru knew how special she was to her.

------

After the show ended, Shizuru sat up slowly. Natsuki following Shizuru, they both sat up, fingers still laced within each other's.

Then they got up and headed in as a chill began to sink through their clothing.

The light haired girl closed the cabin entrance and waited for Natsuki to change into her nighty. Shizuru decided to change in the room and was slipping off her pants right when Natsuki came out. Natsuki nearly crashed into the bathroom door from the sudden change of directions.

Shizuru found this rather cute, but decided it would be too awkward for Natsuki since they'll both be sharing a small bed together. Smirking at what she could do, she put that all in the back of her mind and finished changing.

------

As Natsuki crawled into bed, she felt awkward for doing so, but she knew it was the only way she could get into the bed.

After they both got under the blanket and the lights were turned off, there was silence besides the incessant rocking of the boat. It was at a nice pace, slow and soothing.

Natsuki was thinking about the day and how much Shizuru has done for her. She asked herself if there was a way to repay her in the least bit. Then coming up with only one idea, Natsuki gripped her fears.

They were both turned away from each other, until Natsuki turned towards Shizuru. She stared Shizuru's neck and her eyes ran down her body until a blanket stopped her from her view. Thinking that she would have looked like a pervert if anyone had seen that, Natsuki blushed and almost turned around again. Until she remembered what she was really planning on doing.

She inched closer to Shizuru, her heart pounding in her chest. And shakily she slid her hand between a blanket and clothing, until reaching around the figure to rest her hand on a flat stomach. Natsuki both heard and felt the hitch in the figures breathing.

Natsuki pressed herself against Shizuru's back and bent her other arm to rest her hand underneath her own head. Her own breathing staggered slightly until her heartbeat calmed down and warmth was felt over her hand against Shizuru. Natsuki leaned her head into a crook in Shizuru's neck and allowed the rocking of the waves rock her to bed with a smile plastered over her face at her self-victory.

* * *

Okay, so here is the second chapter. Just to tell you some terms that you might have not known about sailing: Shrouds is a cable that keeps the mast on the boat upright on either side of the boat. Luffing is when the sail... well, billows in the wind. Irons is the point of sail that the bow (front of the boat) faces towards the wind. And yeah. Just in case I've confused any of you readers, these chapters wont be connected to eachother unless it's a continuation from another chapter, but you should know that. Like this chapter is going to continue onto another chapter. But, umm... Yeah. R&R, thanks. 


	3. Wind Day 2

Wind: Day 2

At a soft beeping sound, Shizuru woke up from the peaceful slumber. Her eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the soft light that was coming from a couple of small windows near the kitchen area.

Not wanting to wake up the other girl, Shizuru tried to reach for the alarm clock. When she began to move her right arm, she found it entangled with something. As her senses and memory started to kick in, she remembered that Natsuki had wrapped her hands over her waist, and later on that night Shizuru laced her fingers within Natsuki's.

Change of plans; Shizuru stopped the beeping with her other hand that was slipped in-between a pillow and the bed. It took some shifting and a moment to get her hand over to the clock and press down firmly on the 'off' button.

Shizuru then slide back into Natsuki's warmth. Smiling at herself, she relaxed and was about to fall asleep again until she felt the hand that was wrapped around her grow in strength around her waist.

After a slight turn and some adjusting, Natsuki had chin resting in her free hand's palm. Natsuki was watching Shizuru until collapsing back down onto the bed with her face buried in a mess of pillow and two colors of hair. And muffled grunt was heard, and soon following was a giggle from the other girl.

Natsuki raised her head up again and leaned over Shizuru to look in her face, "What are you laughing about," Natsuki said as she rested her head on the other side of Shizuru.

Natsuki was now over Shizuru, not much of them were actually touching at this point. Shizuru decided that Natsuki was definitely not awake. Natsuki was resting her head, upside down, on the other side of Shizuru and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden Natsuki's body collapsed on Shizuru. A gasp and a muffled 'huh' was heard from both parties.

Then a fit of giggles was shared with each other.

------

After finally getting out of bed and shivering from the morning cold, they both found a form of warmth, may it be a sweater or blanket, they both walked over to the other end of cabin.

Shizuru started the stove with a pan over it. Natsuki just sat down, shivering and wrapped in a blanket.

Cracking three eggs into a separate bowl, Shizuru started mixing the eggs together and added various spices into the creamy-yellow mix.

After a while, Shizuru added the mixture onto the heated pan and watched, as the combination equaled a hissing sound.

------

Natsuki was served first: eggs with a side of toast. Natsuki was tempted to put mayo on the poor bread, but realized that she forgot to bring any. _What is wrong with me?_ Natsuki asked herself when she remembered this.

Shortly after, Shizuru sat down across the table from Natsuki and began on her eggs and bread. "If you want seconds, there is some still left on the pan. It's not much, but I rather not waste," Shizuru looked over at the pan.

Natsuki got up and scrapped the rest of the eggs onto her plate after getting the hint.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes put in the sink, both figures were seen working on the deck.

The boat already had its anchor up and facing towards the wind with both girls hauling the mail sail up.

------

Natsuki at the wheel, the day was yet again, another perfectly windy day.

Shizuru was grabbing things from underneath the deck and came out, handing Natsuki a cool bottle of water.

------

Around noon the two of them found themselves nearing a harbor. Natsuki only drove, whereas Shizuru showed Natsuki were to go.

Once they reached the unfamiliar harbor, they docked. Getting off, they went into a local restaurant that was famous for it's great food and even better desserts- Juilleret's. As they went into the restaurant, they sat down at the next available two-person booth.

A rather large waitress came around asking for their order; Natsuki was content with her glass of water, whereas Shizuru asked for a cup of oolong green tea.

The waitress nodded and scribbled something down and went on her way.

Natsuki was looking over the menu, while Shizuru was looking over Natsuki.

------

When the waitress came back, she handed Shizuru her tea and asked if they were ready to order. Both nodding; Natsuki asked for a Big J Club, and Shizuru said she was fine.

------

Natsuki was use to eating alone with Shizuru by now. This was a fast food restaurant, even though Shizuru choose it, but that was on Natsuki's behalf, and Shizuru barely ate anything that was similar to fast food.

Once the food was at their table, Natsuki began to chow down on her sandwich.

------

After lunch the two started to walk around the small and peaceful town. Only window-shopping. Shizuru tried to get Natsuki into several shops that didn't quiet quit her taste…

------

After an hour on the town, Natsuki ran to the boat in a panic as Shizuru was walking calmly towards the boat with several bags in her hands.

Once Shizuru boarded the boat she went into the cabin where Natsuki was, "Ara, Natsuki, you could have helped me carry some of my bags," Shizuru said mockingly.

Natsuki was on the bed, huddled against the side of the boat, "Not with that kind of name for a store!" she yelled pointing at a bag in Shizuru's hand that read in dark letters: Lesbian Incorporated.

Shizuru, faking a hurt face she looked down at the bag and sniffled a bit. Natsuki took the bait. She stood up and walked over to Shizuru, "I-I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you," Natsuki muttered the last part as she pulled Shizuru into a tight hug.

Shizuru, taking the moment, pushed Natsuki off of her and pushed her onto a cushion seat that conveniently behind Natsuki. Straddling Natsuki, Shizuru was not looking down at the girl and cupped the sides of Natsuki's face softly. Pulling Natsuki into a sweet and slow kiss.

Once Shizuru released her victim, Natsuki had her eyes closed and a major change in the color of her cheeks. Shizuru pulled away from her, leaving Natsuki dumbfounded at the sudden actions of lust, and leaving her somewhat desiring more, but Shizuru knew Natsuki would never ask for it.

Shizuru just smirked all the way up to the deck to get them out of the harbor before 2 o'clock.

------

Shizuru was driving at this time when Natsuki went over to the bow of the boat and looked at the open water.

Sighing from the sheer beauty of the water, Natsuki turned her attention to Shizuru, who was busy pulling in the main sail and thought the same thing.

------

"Natsuki, will you put the anchor in the water," a Kyoto voice rang through out the entire ship.

"Are we stopping for today here?" Natsuki's voice was heard as her head popped up, looking at their surroundings: there was an island like place that was only a short swim away.

"Yup. But, we're going to go to visit that island, so, once we anchor we're heading out of the dinghy.

_Dinghy?_ Natsuki looked around and saw nothing that looked like a dinghy.

------

Anchor down and so was the dinghy, which was attached to the back of the boat. The dinghy was pretty small, but was pretty fast.

------

Once they reached the shore of the small island, Natsuki hopped off and helped Shizuru. Afterwards, both pulled the dinghy onto the shore with a couple of mighty pulls, mainly Natsuki.

Shizuru started to walk off when the dark haired girl was finished. There weren't that many people on the island, but it was rather popular in the summer. A tourist hotspot.

Shizuru found the local jeep trail, which was a trail that lead all the way around the island. There were several trails that went off of it to various locations on the island; it just all depended on where you wanted to go.

In this case, Shizuru took a left, following the jeep trail. With Natsuki following her, Shizuru kept up the lead with a rather fast pace.

------

After a long while of walking and talking, Shizuru cut off the jeep trail onto another walking path. It lead downhill, but eventually leveled out.

------

After more walking, Natsuki was starting to get annoyed by this trail that lead nowhere. Noticing this, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and laced her fingers through hers. Hoping this would preoccupy her long enough.

Shizuru thought right. Natsuki suddenly blushed at the new feeling between her fingers. She liked it, but turned her head away from it- embarrassed about it.

------

After five minutes of more walking, "We're here," Shizuru said as she pulled Natsuki off onto another, steeper path that lead downwards.

At first Natsuki thought that there wasn't anything down this path until she heard the gentle roar of water.

Once they reached the nice waterfall, Natsuki looked at the small lake reached 20 yards from where the waterfall started. It was beautiful.

Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and was already striping.

Natsuki, shocked at first, but then remembered that she had a bathing suit underneath. _Wow. I feel stupid_ she commented to herself after striping herself of her shirt and jeans to reveal a dark-blue bikini.

Shizuru was wearing a dark-purple bikini with a square design on it.

------

Once they both got into the water, Shizuru started to war. Splashing Natsuki innocently with the lukewarm water in her face.

Natsuki didn't like this one bit, she turned towards Shizuru, a glare in her eyes as she disappeared underneath the water's surface. Shizuru felt a grip on her feet and she was pulled into the deeper waters by and unknown force.

When Shizuru surfaced, she saw Natsuki facing her poised to splash water in her face and had only moments to shield her face before the battle began.

Shizuru splashed back. Giggles could be heard throughout the whole lake.

------

After both had admitted neither would win and shook hands, Shizuru was seen to be floating towards the waterfall.

Natsuki was following her subconsciously. And watched the other girl reach a small thing of rocks on one of the sides of the waterfall and lift herself up and out of the water. Beckoning to Natsuki, the dark-haired girl found herself out of the water.

Shizuru walked behind the waterfall and in a small cave. At first Natsuki thought Shizuru had disappeared but was grabbed by the wrist by a hand that lead her into the small cave.

------

Natsuki marveled at the structure of the cave. It lead not to far back, but there was a small pool at the end of the cave. Shizuru walked over to the pool and hopped in, "Natsuki, follow me, okay?" Shizuru then disappeared under the pool's surface. When she didn't come back, Natsuki walked over to the pool.

"A tunnel?" Natsuki said as she hesitantly got down into the pool.

She took a deep breath and started to swim the one-way tunnel until light was seen shimmering towards a surface. Natsuki followed the light until breathing in a deep breath of fresh air.

The dark-haired girl pulled herself out of the pool to see Shizuru looking at her, "Ara, I thought Natsuki would have been quicker. I was starting to think you had drown," she teased.

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Natsuki walked over where Shizuru was sitting; which was a small wooden bench that was most likely placed there by the owner of the island.

There were large, think candles lighting up the chamber. Some where getting close to its end, others looked like they were just lit, but their purpose all served well.

Shizuru snuggled up next to Natsuki and rested her head on her shoulder. Natsuki wrapped her arm around her, bringing Shizuru closer to her. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's wet skin against hers, then she realized that both of them were in only bikinis, which were as close to underwear as you could get. She felt a heat rise up onto her cheeks, but luckily Shizuru was resting her head on her shoulders. Then suddenly, a hand ran across Natsuki's stomach. Blazing a trail of fire and ice with every touch until it rested on the other side of Natsuki's side.

There they sat in silence, one bewitched by the beautiful of the chamber and the more beautiful girl sitting next to her, whereas the other one was blushing and over thinking too many things at once to notice any true beauty.

------

After a while, Shizuru looked at her watch and with a saddened expression on her face and in her heart, let go of her precious thing, "We should be heading back," the Kyoto voice pierced through the silence.

Natsuki only nodded as her eyes followed Shizuru's sleek body climb into the water and disappear.

------

Once both figures were on the beach where they had last seen the dinghy at, fully clothed.

They pushed the dinghy into the water and talked about the island and how Shizuru knew about it.

------

Once they tied the dinghy up to the back of the boat again they walked into the cabin, dead tired. Took tired to make a full meal, so Shizuru made a quick microwavable dinner for the both of them.

They fell asleep in the same manner they had the previous night. But this time, they both were facing each other.

* * *

Sorry, I was getting really distracted through out this story because of my Coach texting me... Isn't that weird, or is that just me? There is going to be another day and well, umm... My mistake for any mistakes. Like I've stated before, I think, I don't have a beta, but I'm too lazy to get one. Sorry, but here it is. OH yeah! I love all of your comments, thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing. I just get this nice fluffy feeling when I read them. Ahaha. Well, thanks. 


	4. Wind Day 3

Wind: Day 3

This was the final day of the two girls' voyage.

The boat was engulfed in complete silence until a soft high pitched beeping came from the cabin quarters.

With a ruffling of sheets and a soft click, the beeping stopped.

A grunt and a moan of displeasure sounded through the cabin.

Movement was heard, and another grunt of displeasure from someone else's mouth.

------

With Natsuki in a sweater that read Fujino on the back, and Shizuru cooking up another great breakfast, the cabin was filled with laughter and happiness.

Natsuki and Shizuru both finished breakfast and put their dishes away.

Both heading up to the deck, they came out seeing the deck sparkling with water droplets covering the entire surface of everything.

------

Trying her best not to slip, Natsuki adventured out first with her thin converses. The first step was firm, but the second one caused her fall forward, grabbing onto a cable that lead to the mast.

Shizuru waltzed out onto the deck and walked gracefully over to the mast.

Natsuki's checks were a nice redder shade; she then glared at Shizuru with envy that she could just come out onto the deck in such conditions without slipping. Shrugging it off, Natsuki walked over to the wheel and turned on the engine. Feeling a glorious humming sound from underneath her feet, with that she remembered that today was the last day of their trip. Saddened because she had done so much in so little time and has yet fully let the older girl understand how much she appreciated it and loved her.

Slightly dazed, Natsuki absentmindedly started to turn the boat into the wind, allowing Shizuru to pull up the sails. When the dark haired girl's ears didn't pick up something she knew was suppose to be there, she snapped out of her daze and looked up at Shizuru, who was just standing next to the mast, looking down at her.

Natsuki looked up to her and kept eye contact and the silence for a moment before she deiced that Shizuru shouldn't know what she was thinking, "What are you doing?" Natsuki asked innocently.

Shizuru just looked at her for a moment before turning to the mast and pulling up the main sail single-handedly.

Natsuki couldn't really tell, but she swore there was a tint of worry in Shizuru's eyes. The dark-haired girl felt a pang in her chest, and she knew what it meant. She promised herself that she would never have Shizuru look at her with worry again. Natsuki planned to keep that promise until the very end.

------

The ride back to the harbor was going to be a shorter one compared to all of the others. It will be only an hour before they had to dock.

Natsuki had to think of some way of showing her appreciation before her time runs up.

------

Shizuru was at the wheel, while Natsuki was down in the cabin getting something when the room suddenly got brighter from an idea that just went off in Natsuki's head.

------

She called to Shizuru to come and help her get something. With a simple call, Shizuru came down, letting the sails out all the way to decrease their speed. Natsuki pointed to the microwave, "It doesn't seem to be working…" Natsuki trailed off.

Shizuru looked at her, but deiced against asking and started to examine the microwave.

At this point, Natsuki was hesitating in her plan. When Shizuru leaned back behind it, she saw that the plug was unplugged. She plugged in, "Ara, Natsuki is so silly to not look to see if the microwave was plugged in," then she felt two sturdy arms wrap themselves around her waist.

This was something a little bit new. Shizuru was use to Natsuki pulling all of her moves similar to this in the bed, but she rarely felt it in the daytime.

Natsuki's heart was pumping from the rash actions that she just buried her face in the brunette's long hair. Breathing in the relaxing scent of Shizuru.

The older girl felt warm breath on her back after Natsuki put her face on her back. Not really understanding what is going on, Shizuru just relaxed into the hug and allowed whatever was going to happen-- happen.

Natsuki took one more breath in and got her mouth close to Shizuru's ear, "I enjoyed this trip so much. I wish we could spend more time with each other like this," Natsuki felt a soft nod, then continued, "I loved being with you, and I loved where you took me. And most importantly--- I love you," Natsuki breathed into Shizuru's ear and received a shudder from the girl in her arms.

Natsuki waited a moment for it all to sink in. Then she loosened her grip to allow the other girl to turn towards her.

When she got the chance, Shizuru wanted to face this wonderful girl face to face. And she did when she felt looseness around her. As she turned towards Natsuki, Shizuru just wanted to kiss her and just give Natsuki the whole world, and she was about to say something until she remembered that the boat's wheel was still unattended too. Gasping in realization, she rushed up the stairs to see that the boat was heading towards the harbor, but the only problem was that there was a notorious sand barge, known for wrecking many ships, in their way. Shizuru gasped as she ran to pull in the main sheet and turn the wheel so the boat would go up wind.

------

Natsuki was standing there with turmoil going through her eyes. She was hurt, shocked, heartbroken, confused, depressed and about to cry. At first she thought that Shizuru would hug her or kiss her or something along the sorts, not run out of the cabin to get away from her. She turned to sit on the seat next to her. With a soft thud, Natsuki clenched her head in her hands. Weak from the sudden rejection, she didn't understand why.

So sunk from the sudden depression, Natsuki just drowned out all the sound from the deck and the loud clanking from the main sail.

------

Shizuru finally breathed a sign of relief as she had successfully pulled the boat out of a dangerous course that could have lead to server injuries, and she would never let anything hurt her Natsuki. She was hit with a sack of bricks when she remembered that she ran up right after Natsuki had said all that.

Shizuru wanted to go down there right now and hug her, tell her it's okay and it wasn't what she thinks, but she knew she had to dock first.

Thinking ahead was what Shizuru did best. And this time wasn't an exception. She turned the motor on and steered towards the wind, letting out the main sheets, the sail started to luff and she ran up to drop the sail, folded it perfectly and then ran to the wheel all under 10 minutes.

------

As soon a soft thud was heard, Natsuki convinced herself that there was another meaning behind it all. _There had to be another reason_, Natsuki tried to make herself believe what she thought was untrue.

After a second's notice, Natsuki was packing up her things and heard quick taping sounds coming from behind her. She knew it was Shizuru and she felt her heart rise in hope. And then she heard her name called and then she found herself being tackled onto the bed.

She looked at Shizuru who had the worst looking expression on her face Natsuki had seen. Natsuki was opening her mouth and was about to ask her why she did that, but she was sufficiently stopped, as her mouth was busy being kissed by the girl on top of her.

Once they broke from their kiss, Shizuru looked deeply into Natsuki's eyes, "I'm so sorry! IlefttheboataloneandwewereabouttocrashintothesandbarandIwasn'tthinkingandI… I… Never meant to hurt you," Shizuru was about to start crying, but then she felt pressure against her lips and this time, Natsuki was kissing her.

Shocked at the new action, because it was usually her that initiated the kiss and Natsuki to follow up by kissing back or just letting Shizuru kiss her, never has Natsuki kissed Shizuru except a few times.

When they broke, it was Natsuki's time to talk, "I knew there was a reason you had to do what you did. I'm not sad or hurt, I'm just happy you came back," Natsuki looked at her eyes and saw the sadness slowly retreat from her eyes.

After a long silence, "let's go home," Natsuki said and was replied with a weak nod.

Shizuru got off of Natsuki, and stood to the side, watching Natsuki get up. Her bag still in her hand, Natsuki looked at Shizuru, "You should pack up, I'll be on the deck getting everything cleaned up," Natsuki smiled at her while she walked up to the deck.

------

After a moments time, Shizuru came up with her luggage in hand and looked at Natsuki, who was sitting on the side of the dock waiting.

Shizuru quickly went over things and then approved of Natsuki's work then closed off the cabin and jumped onto the dock in a single leap.

Natsuki stood up and walked next to Shizuru as they walked towards the car.

"I'm driving this time," Natsuki's voice cracked the silence.

-end-

* * *

Okay, that took me a while... Lemme explain why: I had a soccer practice on monday and I hurt my wrist and I just couldn't type. Then it felt better the next game; however, I had a soccer game and I didn't get back until late, and I had a lot of homework to finish, and well, I just finally got back into the swing of things. Lolz. but yeah, I told you, sports is going to be a distraction. Just for a heads up, I have a soccer game for the district finals, so I dunno if I'll be updating tomorrow again... ;.; I'll try to write as much as I can during school... Lolz xD, but thanks for reading and reviewing (I'm loving your comments), au revior. 


	5. Rain

Rain

"Damn it, damn it, damn it DAMN IT!" A voice cursed into the air as papers and books were shuffled to one side to the other and back again.

"Calm down Natsuki, it's okay," A soothing Kyoto voice soon followed the string of curses.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down!?" Natsuki shouted again, with more anger directed towards the other figure in the room.

"Please, you might make the neighbors mad over such a ridiculous reason," the Kyoto-ben tried to persuade the dark haired girl into quieting down.

With a second of silence, a rather loud angry exhale of air was heard and then Natsuki spoke, "Okay, you have a point but I'm still pissed about this."

The Kyoto-ben turned to her and smiled, calming her even more, "Natsuki, it's only your math homework, you can redo it," she said, finally stating the problem.

"I know it's _only_ Math homework Shizuru, but I worked hard on it," Natsuki whined as she sat down next to Shizuru on the couch.

Shizuru, taking the chance, wrapped her arm around Natsuki's shoulder and pulled her in slightly. Natsuki a little wary of this took a moments time to relax and rest her head on the other girl's shoulder. In turn, Shizuru rested her head upon Natsuki's taking in a fresh breath of her beloved, "Ara, if Natsuki finds Math that hard then I would gladly love to help my trouble puppy," Shizuru stated in a mocking tone.

Natsuki cringed at the nickname Shizuru had given her. _Puppy? I'm not a puppy… If anything I'm like a wolf. A strong one at that! No! Wait! Off subject, homework, right._ Natsuki shifted out of the hold and turned to Shizuru, "Oi, I don't need your help with Math," Natsuki said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, really. I'll take your word for it, but you must tell me why you're freaking out when the homework isn't due until the end of this weekend. And, in case you forgot, it's only Saturday," Shizuru stated in a matter-of-fact manner as she leaned in closer to the dark haired girl.

Natsuki leaned back, trying her best to keep this a serious situation, but knew it wasn't going to work with the queen of silliness sitting in front of her. "I-It's just the thought of losing it, not really the work put into it… Well, it's that as well, but it's just annoying," Natsuki said as she turned her head to the side in hopes of hiding her blush from the closeness of Shizuru.

As hard as she tried, Natsuki knew that Shizuru knew about her blush because as soon as Natsuki felt the blush form on her cheeks, a sly smile was formed by soft pink lips, which were oh-so close to hers.

Shizuru was debating on whether she should pull in and take the kiss from Natsuki, or just pull out and leave the poor girl hanging. After a moments thought, she went with the latter. And with that she pulled away from her and saw a look form on the other girl's face. The look was exactly what she had expected from her—a confused and disappointed look.

Shizuru looked at her watch to pretend as though she hadn't seen the look, but when she did look at her watch she noticed Natsuki had stayed here a little too long. Not that she would normally care, but her parents were supposed to come home tonight. She didn't want Natsuki to leave, she felt as though they were really hitting it off tonight; however, she knew that her parents would enjoy the peace and quiet after such an intense business trip.

As if on cue, Shizuru felt a vibrating in her left pocket and then a melody that she had set for her father's cell phone.

It took her a moment to get to the phone with the tight jeans trying to keep her fingers from entering the pocket. While Shizuru was moving towards her phone, Natsuki watched and fell silent, suddenly aware of how late it was.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki weakly and finally get the phone out after the third ring, she answered the phone with a polite, "Hello father."

A mumble was heard on the other end, but Natsuki couldn't really make out what was being said, so she just waited patiently and flopped down onto the rest of the couch, with her legs still half crossed.

------

After awhile, Natsuki began to nod off when she finally heard the conversation being wrapped up. The dark haired girl rolled to one of her sides when she hear Shizuru whisper good-bye and a quick I miss you before a nice click and the phone was placed on the table.

Natsuki didn't want to leave, but she knew what Shizuru was going to say-- that she needed to go, even though Natsuki knew that Shizuru didn't want her to leave either.

Without warning, she heard movement and felt a body fall in between her and the couch's backrest. A little shocked and surprised by this, Natsuki just blinked before muttering, "huh?"

Shizuru's hand slipped around the girl's form, lightly pressing against Natsuki's toned abdomen and felt the tightening of the muscles as her finger glided past, onto the other side of her side. The grip tightened, as Natsuki was pulled closer to Shizuru's body. Natsuki gasped aloud softly at the sudden change.

A breath was felt along Natsuki's neck, "My parents wont be here for another day," Shizuru breathed.

"Why," Natsuki could barely get the words out.

"Rain," Shizuru said as she lightly bit the back of Natsuki's neck as a pleasurable moan escaped Natsuki's throat.

-end-

* * *

This Chapter is really short, but I liked how it went. The beginning of this chapter was actually me speaking, because I lost my math homework. And I wrote most of this during study hall, and I have a little time before I head over to school go catch a ride with the bus and head to my game so yay! Give me an idea for the next chapter... I'm sorta running out, but not really, but it would still be cool if you guys helped me. I think it would be fun:3 Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really do listen, and thanks for reading.  



	6. Snow and Fire

Snow and Fire

As a pair of purple, furry gloves covered pink lips and a cold nose. A loud exhale was heard. Small wisps of steam slipped through the gloves, but most of the hot jet of air was directed back at the maker. A soft sign was heard with a hint of impatient. A small cough, then footsteps, then the opening and closing of a door.

Then silence.

------

A deer nuzzled its nose gently through a soft layer of snow that coated the grass underneath. A sudden snap was heard throughout the forest's desolate white land. The sound echoed softly until the deer's keen ears pick up the sudden sound. With a sudden jerk of the it's head, the deer looked up from its feeding to spot any potential dangers.

After a moments time and no more sound the deer went back to it's feeding. Then once the grass was gone, the deer moved on.

Once the deer was out of sight, soft crunching could be heard walking away from the deer; leaving a trail of footprints behind.

------

Inside a small cabin on the outskirts of a village, in the middle of nowhere, there sat a girl in front of a fire with a grey turtleneck clinging to her body. A quick shiver was stopped as the girl leaned closer to the peaceful fire. With a soft sign of satisfaction there wasn't much on her mind besides- a nice hot cup of tea and a girl. But it was strange how only those two things could fluster and sooth her mind so quickly.

With that the girl got up from her spot of warmth and walked back into a small kitchen that lead to the front door. The girl's tawny hair flowed behind her delicately. She grabbed the teakettle and turned on the gas stove. After a couple of clicks from the stove a low fire burst out. Turning a knob down, the fire went down and the girl placed the teakettle under the sink and waited for it to gain a certain weight. Then she placed it onto the stove and went back to the couch in front of the fire.

------

A figure was walking towards the same cabin. Hands dug deeply into a light blue jacket's pockets. Dark flowing hair had been tied up into a ponytail and was hidden by a black skullcap. The figure was small and petite; making anyone that was looking from afar know it was a girl. She had bright dark-green eyes and was even more luminous with her white face from the lack of sun.

She was short, but strong. Her face was beautiful, yet when someone got on her bad side, it would be the last thing you would see before waking up in the hospital.

But there was only one person that she could never seem to scare, although she was secretly glad that she couldn't. As the cabin's door was well in sight, the girl started to jog. Passing a window she saw movement but paid no heed to it.

As the girl pulled one of her blue-gloved hands from the depths of her jacket's pocket, she opened the door to see the tawny haired girl looking back at her with a smirk.

"You're late, Nat-su-ki," a Kyoto voice reached the shorter girl's ears.

-----

As a small blush started to form over her cheeks, Natsuki turned her head away from the Kyoto-ben and just pouted.

"You could at least close the door, I'm getting rather cold," the older girl said teasingly as she hugged herself emphasizing the fact that she was cold.

Natsuki looked at her for a second then walked in and closed the door behind her. The dark haired girl grabbed the hat off of her head, tossing it to the side where a basket of hats and gloves were. Then she shook off her boots and kicked them to the side, one landing upwards, and the other feel down to its side. She tried to take off her jacket, but it got caught on her elbow and it kept slipping out of her gloved fingers.

As an amused girl watched the scene of entrapment unfold before her, she watched for a moment's time before placing her cup of hot tea down and helping the poor girl.

Natsuki didn't understand why it wasn't coming off but stopped when she watched the other girl walk over to her.

The tawny haired girl grabbed Natsuki gently, pulling her arms down in front of her and she carefully plucked the gloves off of the cold fingers, before tossing them to the basket with the hat.

The taller girl then moved onto the jacket, with a small smirk covering her face, she slid her fingers underneath Natsuki's coat. And with it already unzipped and unbuttoned, the Kyoto-ben just slipped it off of Natsuki with ease.

Natsuki could feel the older girl's breath on her face and felt a sudden heat in her cheeks and an unexplained yearn in her chest.

"Shi..zuru…" Natsuki let the name escape her lips before the older girl leaned in closer.

The sound of the jacket slipping to the floor with a sudden thud was barely noticed.

"Ara ara, Natsuki, it looks as though you might have a fever," Shizuru knew this was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation, but she knew Natsuki wasn't exactly ready. This was the first time they had gone on vacation together, alone in the middle of nowhere.

Natsuki looked up at her in sudden shock, her cheeks even redder, "Arrghh! Shizuru! I don't have a fever. You've gotta be the one with one to be thinking so delusional like you are!" she stormed pass a victorious Shizuru into the living room.

------

After a moments time, Shizuru walked into the living room with two cups in her hand. She found Natsuki sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Staring at it, thinking. She didn't know what about though. _Sometimes I wish I could just tap into that head of yours._ Shizuru thought to herself as she looked upon the girl before putting her smile back on and approaching the girl.

She coughed to clear her throat and the approached the, now-aware Natsuki. With a sweet smile, Shizuru leaned over the couch over the dark-haired girl that was looking at her, and handed over a semi-hot cup of hot chocolate, topped with whip cream and marshmallows.

Natsuki took the offering reluctantly, not knowing what it was at first, but once she recognized the wonderful aroma and then gleefully took the hot chocolate, looking upwards at Shizuru, "Thank you," Natsuki whispered before looking down at the drink and slurping up the whip cream.

------

Shizuru slithered over to the other side of the couch and sat down next to the dark haired girl. She took a sip of her tea and then placed it down onto the table a few feet in front of them. _Snow._ Shizuru thought, as she looked at Natsuki's cup, _how appropriate, _Natsuki's cup had snowmen and a barn in the background._ Fire? _She said, looked down at her own mug. It was the mug that she had given Natsuki for her 17th birthday as a joke. It read; "You're hotter than Hell," Shizuru laughed at the mug at first, but she knew what the truth was--- Natsuki was hotter than hell.

-----

After sitting peacefully and reminiscing over times she had once forgotten, Shizuru leaned on Natsuki. Resting her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

There was nothing. No tense feeling, or uneasy silence. All there was was a hand wrapping itself around her waist.

Shizuru was slightly shocked by the sudden action. Natsuki had never really been the one to do these things. Then after a thought, Shizuru cocked her head towards Natsuki, but only looked at her from the corner of her eyes. And there it was. Exactly what she had thought it was going to be.

------

Natsuki's face was growing redder and redder as the moments ticked by. She was shocked herself, that she had actually done that.

It was an awkward position, Natsuki knew it too, but it was somehow comfortable.

It's not like she hasn't hugged Shizuru before, and this was like an informal hug, or a semi-hug. Something along thoughts lines.

"M-Man… This fire sure got hot… All of a sudden," she noticed Shizuru was looking at her and turned her face away, still holding onto Shizuru.

------

After Shizuru's laughing and a great heat rise in the house, even the fire was beginning to sweat, things started to calm down. Shizuru nudged herself into Natsuki's arms, which both where wrapped around her now. Pressing their bodies together, Shizuru felt the simple, yet pounding, beat of Natsuki's heart.

Taking the moment, Shizuru turned around, still in Natsuki's arms. Pushed herself off of Natsuki, but up at the same time. Now she was on top of Natsuki at eye level. Their mouths were even so close to each other's.

"Do I make you nervous?" Shizuru whispered as a shot of cold air wisped through the air directed at Natsuki.

Heart beating in her ears and pounding everywhere else, Natsuki didn't stop to think why the air was cold, but she didn't care. All she knew was the fact that she was pinned to the couch with Shizuru hovering oh-so close to her, and for some reason, she didn't feel weird or uncomfortable in the position. She actually somewhat liked it.

Natsuki shook off the sudden realization and all was heard from Natsuki was a gulp and a quick nod.

Then Shizuru leaned in towards Natsuki. Breathing picked up.

The fire cracked as apiece of wood collapsed from being burnt all the way through.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Hey, sorry about the wait... Even though it wasn't too long... You know like those authors that post a chapter about every week or so... But then again their chapters are like... 10 pages. And mine aren't. Ahaha. Lolz, oh well, if you want to know why it's so late, just read my profile under: News. There I post recent news and whatnot. But, I hope you like it. It took me a while to finish it. And I'm sorry about the quick end, but I'm going to do a story seperate for Fire and maybe Snow. If you guys/girls have any ideas, just tell me them. I love them! Thanks for reading, and reviewing. 


	7. Fire: A Seperate Peice

Fire: A separate piece

Part one:

"Eh, Shizuru," a dark haired girl called out.

"Yes Natsuki?" the tawny haired Kyoto-ben said as she twirled her finger around a dark strand.

Looking forward, while enjoying the feeling of fingers in her hair, Natsuki snuggled closer to Shizuru. They were both on the couch of Shizuru's apartment; this being was because Natsuki's apartment was under re-construction from an intense fire, caused by none other than the blue-haired ice queen herself. Nonetheless, Shizuru had her left arm wrapped around Natsuki's flat stomach, while her other hand was playing with the younger girl's hair. She was leaning comfortably against the armrest of her couch. Natsuki was being held captive, but didn't mind one bit, and was resting in the older girl's lap with her hand over lapping the older girl's hands.

"I was wondering, have you ever gone camping?" Natsuki asked innocently.

It was as if the world just stopped for Shizuru. The word 'camping' just continued to echo in Shizuru's mind—she was speechless.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder to she what Shizuru was doing, but came to see a normal, smiling face.

"Camping? Ara, why does Natsuki ask such a question?" Shizuru spoke calmly with a hint of fear that not even the best tone-detectors could detect.

Unconsciously, Natsuki laced her fingers with Shizuru's, while twirling a couple of strands of hair with her index finger on the other hand. Shizuru didn't know if Natsuki meant to do that or not, but in the end it was the same result—Shizuru could feel her heart race and a thought rush through her head, "Well, Mai told me about this camping park that was just established and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us. It would be a great experience," Natsuki's voice snapped Shizuru out of her train of naughty thoughts.

Taking a moment to try and recall what Natsuki just said, Shizuru looked towards the girl in her embrace and only thought of how many things she could do to her during this trip. "Ara, since Natsuki wants me to attend this trip so badly, I just can't resist my Natsuki," Shizuru voiced with a hint of teasing in it. While this was happening, Shizuru allowed her other hand to slip from Natsuki's hair to slip around her stomach. Then, with gentle care, the hand slipped under Natsuki's shirt and traced circles of fire and ice on the younger girl's toned stomach.

With a sudden shudder, Natsuki became aware of where Shizuru's hand was and pushed into Shizuru even further. Shizuru smiled with satisfaction as Natsuki gasped. The dark haired girl was surprised by the way that she had acted. A blush was seen on her face, but she quickly got up, slipping through Shizuru's grasp, "Umm… I'm going to make some tea," Natsuki said as an excuse for the impulse she had to get up.

Shizuru looked up at her, feeling a lack of warmth. She smiled weakly, "Yes, that would do me wonders," the taller girl lied.

------

As the teakettle started to sound, Natsuki went to it with two cups laced in her hands. She put the cups down and poured an even amount of water into the cups. Then she open a cabinet to her left and pulled out a box of teabags and withdrew two bags. Dunking both tea bags into each cup. She hung their strings over the edge of the cup and turned around, leaning against the counter table corner. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her head down. At first she was thinking, then a frown formed on her face and a saddened expression appeared between the loose hairs that draped over her bent head. _Why does Shizuru do these things to me? I told her that I liked her… But how much? I don't understand her… or myself. I liked it when she touched me. I mean, I let her do… more things to me… _A blush erupted from her cheeks at the thought that had an dual meaning to it. Then a smile cracked over her face. _ I do treasure her and our relationship. But I just am not ready completely. _She looked up with a new determination on her face as she turned to the teacups and pulled the tea bags from the cups and threw them into the nearby trashcan.

------

With steady hands, Natsuki walked through the kitchen door, over to the couch where Shizuru was waiting patiently. Natsuki set the teacup down in front of Shizuru and then landed a seat next to her with her cup in her hands.

Shizuru grabbed onto the cup and pulled it to her lips. She blew onto it slightly, but with full concentration. Then she would check the steam rate, another blow and then a sip. Shizuru delicately placed her lips onto the rim of the cup and tipped it up with the hand that was holding it from the bottom. Allowing steamy liquid to poor into her mouth, she then retracted the cup from her lips. Natsuki, whose lips were parted slightly, observed all this.

Shizuru, feeling the gaze of another, turned towards Natsuki, who wasn't paying attention fully, was caught staring. Shizuru thought that by looking back, Natsuki would blush and Shizuru would be pleased by that. However, Natsuki didn't catch on just yet and locked eyes with Shizuru, still with her lips slightly apart and her eyes slightly dimmed. Shizuru was the first to turn away with a small fade of red on her cheeks.

Natsuki snapped out of it, not really realizing what happened but she looked at Shizuru again, "Oi, Shizuru, what are you doing?" Natsuki leaded over towards the other girl.

Shizuru's blush deepened slightly, but it wasn't going away. "Umm… I'm looking at this great candle… Where did you get it? It smells of oranges. What a strong scent," Shizuru picked up a candle on the side table and focused on it intently.

Natsuki, actually catching on this time, "Hmm… That one... Lemme see," Natsuki smirked slightly as she stood up and walked towards Shizuru.

Shizuru kept turning away from her, and handed the candle to her face. Natsuki taken aback by it, she grabbed it and the next thing she sees is Shizuru leaning over the couch. "What are you doing?" Natsuki quirked a brow.

"Have you never done this?" Shizuru asked, "It's loads of fun and it feels slightly good do be able to just relax," _Why isn't my blush going away? What is wrong, Natsuki doesn't even blush for this long, _the tawny haired girl thought.

Natsuki, determined to see what she thinks she sees, so she sat on the couch on her knees right next to Shizuru and leaned over. When she looked over to Shizuru, her face was turned, "Hmm… This sorta works. But I always thought laying on the couch felt better," Natsuki said truthfully with pure innocence.

"I'll take your advice," Shizuru spoke as she pushed off the edge of the couch and did a belly-flop onto the couch's cushions.

The dark haired girl looked at her. Not really understand what was wrong now. _Does Shizuru not want to look at me because she's blushing? Or is there another reason?_ Natsuki decided to be a little rougher this time. She grabbed Shizuru gently and rolled her over. Because of this, the scene looked at like provocative from Shizuru's standpoint—only making her blush start up again.

Natsuki was hovering over Shizuru with her right hand hold onto Shizuru's left arm. Natsuki was practically straddling Shizuru at the waist. Shizuru's hair was slightly messed up and her eyes were full, and so were her cheeks, full of red that is. She was looking up at Natsuki with a longing stare that had escaped through her barrier. Natsuki was about to try and make a 'Shizuru' comment, but the words got stuck half way up her throat. She was stunned by the way Shizuru looked, and how lovely and helpless and sexy she looked.

It took the younger girl to realize what was wrong with her, but it was a little too late at this point, because Natsuki was already leaning down towards Shizuru's lips. Shizuru was shocked at this sudden action, and incase Natsuki was going to snap out of it, she didn't want to reach those lips. She would wait for them to reach hers.

Natsuki's mind was going crazy as she realized what she was doing. A loud voice was telling her to stop and pull away now before it was too late. But another voice, which was softer, but for some reason Natsuki could hear this voice better, was telling her to continue. That she really wanted this more than she gave credit too. This one time, she gave in to her unwanted desires.

She felt Shizuru's breathing; it hitched a few times because Natsuki was going agonizingly slow. She could feel the breaths hot and short. Then she only could feel the soft feeling of lips pressing against her own.

At first it was only a kiss but Shizuru, who was beginning to explode with desires, kicked it up a notch. She pushed up into Natsuki and was resting on her elbows. Natsuki retreated back for a gasp of air, but came back for more. Which surprised Shizuru slightly. _Maybe she does feel the same way I feel for her._ Shizuru thought happily. Then she shifted onto one of her elbows and her free hand slipped over Natsuki's mid-back. The hand slowly made its way to Natsuki's hair and then to the front of her face. Natsuki gasped slightly, but all would end soon, for a ringing sound came from the kitchen.

As both woke up from their lust, Natsuki jumped off of Shizuru and ran to the kitchen, even though a telephone was located closer to the couch.

-----

"Hello," Natsuki answered the phone in a rather raspy voice.

"Wow, Natsuki, is that you?" The voice from the other line questioned.

As the dark-haired girl cleared her voice, "Yes it's me! What do you want Mai?" Natsuki asked in a rather harsh tone.

"About the camping trip, are you going to come, I need to make reservations now otherwise it'll be all booked up," Mai spoke.

"Yeah, I'm coming, and so is Shizuru," Natsuki said with some uneasiness.

Mai hesitated for a second, but decided to not question Natsuki, "Okay, I'll tell you when we can go tonight or tomorrow, okay? So just hang tight, kay?" Mai said as a quick good-bye was exchanged and then a dial tone.

------

A click of the phone being hung up was all that Shizuru heard before she could hear footsteps coming back towards her. Shizuru was sitting straight up now, her hair slightly messed up, and her eyes in a daze. Natsuki didn't walk around the couch; she just stood behind the couch in silence.

Shizuru, snapping out of her daze, turned towards Natsuki, "So when are we going on the camping trip?" Shizuru asked with glee.

After seeing Shizuru looking at her in that state, Natsuki turned her head to the side with a major blush, she was remembering what had just happened. It was all just a blur really, but she knew she enjoyed it. That was the first time Natsuki had actually done anything like that. But she wasn't too sure if it would be the last.

Natsuki walked around the couch and sat down next to Shizuru. Natsuki's head was still facing a different direction.

"Oi, Shizuru," Natsuki began, "Listen, you I don't know what over came me, I'm sorry if… I dunno," she tried to finish but it ended up not going out the same way it was in her brain.

Shizuru turned towards her right at the same time Natsuki looked at her, "Natsuki, I love you," she spoke with love pouring out of her words.

Natsuki was taken aback, but soon she looked at Shizuru with a small smile, "I.. l-love… You… too," the dark-haired girl stammered out with another bright blush erupting from her cheeks.

------

After a moments time, the ambiguously gay duo had to part ways. Natsuki had gotten a call from the landlord that her room was finished with its repairs and that she owed a pretty penny.

As Natsuki was standing outside of the door of Shizuru's apartment, she looked at the tawny-haired girl with happiness, "Well, call me when Mai calls you about the camping, she most likely still thinks I'm still here. Thanks for everything today," she looked down at her feet with embarrassment at the last comment.

Suddenly, she felt a soft feeling on her forehead, then she looked up to Shizuru, who had just kissed her, and the blush grew bigger. Then she turned and started off towards her motorbike.

* * *

Hey, sorry for this taking forever, but I had a lot of things happening, and I just.. I dunno. Well, I hope you enjoy it, I felt really weird writing it, because I feel as though it might get worse as the story progresses... If you know what I mean. ;x But tell me what you think of it, please... ;.; Thank you. 


	8. Fire: A Seperate Peice 2

Fire: A Separate Piece

Part: Two

After the other night, Shizuru had great urges to be Natsuki more and more. When she was at her house waiting for Natsuki to call she often wondered if the other girl actually felt the same way. Sure the dark-haired girl had said she loved her, but was that just spur of the moment? Shizuru would remember the day of the HiME Festival, where Natsuki had told her the opposite—but why this, now? It was rather random, not that she was complaining really. She was just… Curious. A lot of things weren't making sense to her now. However, unlike the last time, she had plenty of time to sit and just think about what is going on, instead of racing to protect Natsuki.

A week later---

Just as Shizuru sat down on her couch, she was about to take a sip of some new tea Natsuki had bought her the other day, her cell phone began to vibrate then an oh-so familiar ring tone began to ring. It was one of Natsuki's favorite songs- "Here We Go Again" by OK Go. This tone ring was only inspired after the dark-haired girl had seen the new Nike commercial.

In a couple of weeks it would be the week that they all would be going out camping. And today Natsuki was going to pick up Shizuru and they would go shopping at Nick's Sporting Goods. At first, Shizuru thought the shopping wasn't going to be much fun, but she quickly changed her mind after a while.

Shizuru knew how this day was going to end. It was simple: they go shopping, come back, un-pack whatever they bought, have a cup of tea, watch some TV then they would get snuggly and things would move on from there. This was a dream come true for Shizuru; however, she was rather surprised by how Natsuki was dealing with this. It was like they had been going out with each other for a year or something. But she knew not to push Natsuki to far.

However, that never stopped her from fantasizing… The sound of an engine snapped her out of her happy trance. She rose off of the couch and walked over to the door. She peaked outside and saw a stunning dark-haired girl pull off her helmet and lay it onto of her black and blue Yamaha YZF-R6 motorbike.

Closing the door and propping herself against it; Shizuru started to burst out in a fit of giggles. She stopped herself and walked briskly back to the couch and sat down—knowing what would happen.

Someone knocked on the door and Shizuru sat up happily. She practically danced over to the door and noted to herself how childish she was acting. She stopped at the door. Inhale. Exhale. She calmed herself down and opened the door.

"Hello," Shizuru's voice rang out to the person at the door.

"Why hello, Shizuru-chan," came a nasal filled voice.

Shizuru opened her eyes to see a man with swirling glasses and a short-chubby figure standing in front of her.

She was completely confused and shocked and just wanted to close the door. Just before she could laughter began to sound out from next to the door. It was a very familiar voice and she knew exactly who it was.

As the tall brown-haired girl stepped out into the hall and peered over to her right; she spotted the dark-haired girl squatting against the wall, hands gripping her stomach and laughing so hard that nothing was heard.

As the dark-haired girl looked up with tears brimming at her eyes she saw that Shizuru was blushing and her laugh only grew louder.

Shizuru, not wanting to get mad at Natsuki, but yet really embarrassed about this incident: she decided to just try and forget about it and turn the tables. Shizuru turned to the man, "Hello, how are you? Would you care to come inside?" she gestured for him to enter her small apartment.

"Well… If you wouldn't mind… That is," the man flustered with words and nervously adjusted his glasses higher on his nose.

With that, Shizuru stepped aside and allowed the man to walk in and closed the door swiftly after him: leaving the dark-haired girl outside.

After catching her breath while the scene unfolded. Natsuki stood up and looked dumbfounded at the door. Being as stubborn as she is; she stood outside the door not knocking or even wanting to say she was sorry.

On the inside, Shizuru knew what Natsuki was doing and decided to leave her out in the cold for a while more while she got the tea prepared. After she turned the water on, she turned towards the man with the swirl glasses. "By the way, might I ask who you are?" Shizuru asked bluntly.

The man, already prepared for this, because this was the first time he had seen Shizuru himself; he cleared his throat and began, "My name is Salavar Flantan, I work with Natsuki at the Auto Body Repair Shop, but I also work at Nick's Sporting Goods. So I offered to accompany you two female specimens to my work place. This way I could point you towards the proper gear and even allow you to have a "workers only" discount," he finished with a glint of pride coming from his glasses.

"Well… Why thank you…" she paused, slightly taken aback from his wording, "What made you be our gracious helper?" She asked, wondering how Natsuki bullied him into doing this for them.

"Do not worry. I was not forced into this," it was as if he read her mind, "Natsuki helped me out at the auto body shop when I my sister was sick and she even used my time card because she knew that I was having financial problems, so I got the money for her work. So, I felt bothered by this and once I heard she was to travel to Nick's I knew immediately that if I were not to help her, I would be guilty for the rest of my days," he spoke honestly.

Shizuru slightly shocked about how nice Natsuki could be. But she shook her head and told herself that Natsuki was truly a kind person and this shouldn't surprise her in the least bit. Then she remembered where Natsuki was exactly. She turned back and opened the door. Not seeing Natsuki right away, she walked out and saw her sitting against the wall next to the door. "If you'll excuse me," Shizuru said politely to Salavar as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

She looked down at Natsuki with gentle eyes. Natsuki looked at her with a normal gaze. Then the brown-haired girl walked around to the other side of the sitting girl and sat next to her. Natsuki looked at her questionably. But Shizuru just closed her eyes and leaned her head onto the dark-haired girls shoulder. Natsuki then turned her head and was about to mutter a response, but decided against it and just sighed; resting her head against the other girls.

With the warm sun heating up their shoes and exposed skin from wearing shorts, it felt rather relaxing in this position… If only people wouldn't look at them weirdly as they past, thought Natsuki. Who was glaring at every one of them.

"I love you," a mutter was barely audible to the dark-haired girls ears.

"Huh," came the response.

"We better get shopping before the store closes," said the brown-haired girl with a sly smile spreading her lips.

They both stood up reluctantly, but knowing very well what they had to do. They walked inside and back out with Salavar and the three of them continued to Nick's Sporting Goods.

* * *

Wow. I'm really SORRY this took so long... Hehe... Just call me lazy... ;; But, then I started to re-read your reviews and I started to get motivated again! So I wrote all this... Sorta. It's slightly short. Man, sometimes I wish I could know how many people have viewed my stories... But thank you for keeping with me. Comment and tell me how good/bad it is. (Also, I have practically the rest of this short story in the story planned out, so if I end up not posting soonish, send me a comment telling me to get to work!) THANK YOU!  



	9. Fire: A Seperate Peice 3

Fire: A Separate Piece

Part: Three

After the girls' expedition to Nick's Sporting Goods, they both ended up at Natsuki's apartment. It was the same size as the tawny-haired girl next to her. And it was actually clean; only thanks to the nagging of the superintendent of the Health Department, who explained how they had an A and once Natsuki came, it dropped down to a C-.

Once the girls dropped their purchases on the floor in the small kitchen, they proceeded to the main room and sat down on the worn down coach. Shizuru always liked this coach and use to remark about how she could never sit on it when Natsuki's apartment was a mess.

Shizuru sat down rather lady like, whereas, Natsuki just plopped down on the other end. Even though they were so close, Shizuru felt like they hadn't done many things alone with each other. And she was rather glad that Salavar went home without asking to come in-- not that she wasn't grateful for his kindness. She just wanted something he couldn't give to her…

The dark-haired girl looked at the other end of the coach. Noticing that the other girl looked rather out of it, she stood up and muttered she was going to the bathroom.

Once the dark-haired girl came back out, she saw the other girl laid out on the couch. "What? Is she asleep?" Natsuki muttered in slight shock and annoyance.

As if reminded, she looked over to the TV Cable box to see what time it was—6:36. _It is later than I thought it would be, _the dark-haired girl thought as she sat down next to Shizuru's head.

Both of them stayed like that for a moment until Shizuru opened her eyes. "Ara, Natsuki," Shizuru said weakly as she slowly propped herself up onto her left arm and rubbed her eyes with her right, "I thought you would make a move on my helpless self," Shizuru ended teasingly.

"ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS!" Natsuki shouted while a blush erupted on her face, "I thought you were going to say something odd, but… Argh! What ever!" Natsuki finished as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from the cheery tawny-haired girl.

With a smirk, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and gently pulled her victim into her grasps. Slight hesitation but mostly surprise, Natsuki just gasped lightly and looked at what she could see of the older girl.

Shizuru leaned into the nape of Natsuki's neck and then up to her ear, "Oh… But this is my dream," Shizuru answered in a seductive tone as she took a nibble of that same ear.

Natsuki, confused and dazed, tried her best to escape. With Shizuru still nibbling on her ear, her body became surprisingly weak rather quickly, "Sh-Shizuru," the girl mumbled in protest.

The older girl knew exactly what type of power she held over the girl, and she was rather happy about this. If she did anything like this back _then_, Natsuki would have surely escaped and ignored her for a whole week. Suddenly, Shizuru felt like she had been washed over with some unwanted feeling and let go of Natsuki. She felt sick—sick of herself.

The dark-haired girl took this moment to escape before the situation advanced to something she wasn't ready for. But, while she was fleeing she noticed something was wrong with Shizuru. "Oi, Shizuru. What's wrong," Natsuki asked bluntly as she turned towards the other girl.

Shizuru looked up from her trance and Natsuki saw a smile. Not knowing if it was real or not, she wanted the tawny-haired girl to be happy. So, with that in her head, Natsuki hugged Shizuru. It was a rather clumsy hug. Actually, very clumsy. But when Natsuki recoiled from the hug-- she was pulled back into a tighter, and more emotional hug by the other girl. Shizuru had actually buried her face in the nook of Natsuki's neck.

After a few moments, Natsuki was still caught in Shizuru's cobra grip. Not unhappy, but, rather uncomfortable. She poked at the girl's side to make sure she hadn't died. A yip and Shizuru recoiled with a smile on her face. She looked gratefully at Natsuki before a twinkle of foolishness sparked across her eyes. However, the azure-haired girl had no perception skills and completely missed her cue to take up a defense.

Thus, with no 'warning', Shizuru pounced on her unsuspecting victim with grace and skill that would have impressed a lion. Then the war was declared. Shizuru, straddling Natsuki (who at this point was pinned to the couch), dove her hands underneath the poor girl. Once getting the green light to go, her fingers began to move in a twitching formation. Without understanding at first, the azure-haired girl started to break out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Squirming and wheezing, the girl started to form tears at the corner of her eyes. She pleaded and begged with what little breath she could spare for Shizuru to stop. But this war was far from over. Natsuki knew that fact way to well from her previous experiences. So, as quickly as she could, the dark-haired girl turned to her side: temporarily pinning one of the devil's hands. Without wasting a moment, she continued from her defense to attack mode. She lifted herself off of the couch onto her elbows, releasing the trapped hand—but with no time for another attack from the tawny-haired girl, Natsuki grabbed both hands with her own.

This became the main turning point in the battle. Natsuki then sat up again, using the other girl's body to help her get up. She pushed the girl back and tackled her. With a gleam of revenge in the dark-haired girls eyes, she straddled the other girl around the waist: cutting off the legs from thrashing around too much. Then she went for the hands again. With an aerial battle commencing; one hand was easily taken down and pinned to the pillow underneath. However, the other hand made a swift escape: whirling around in the air, until, the unthinkable happened and actually caught the chaser's wrist. Natsuki had one of Shizuru's hands and Shizuru had one of Natsuki's. A dramatic pause.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with compassion and love leaking out of her eyes. Natsuki, actually noticing this gazed over look smiled back and leaned down to kiss Shizuru on the forehead. Right at that moment there was a small tick heard in the house. Shizuru turned her head and the clock read: 7 o'clock. Then back at her lover. With a regretful smile, "I have to go," came the words she had been dreading to say all night.

Natsuki nodded, let go and got up.

Shizuru sat up as well. Then the both of them got up together and headed for the door. Each grabbed some bags and headed downstairs where Shizuru was going to call a taxi.

As the taxi began to pull up to the curve Natsuki looked at Shizuru, "I'll see you tomorrow early. Okay? You better get packed and everything, we don't want to end up running late. Because Mitoko and Mai are going to be taking a different car, because Mai is getting let off of work a little later then we are. Plus, you and I need to get the down to the camp site before they let someone else camp there, got it?" she said informatively, while tossing the bags into the backseat of the cab.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. She kissed Natsuki on the lips softly then opened the cab door. She got in, with the door still opened; she finally let go of Natsuki's hand. Then she winked, closed the door and there she went.

Natsuki dug her hands into her pockets and smiled happily as she still felt the warmth from the other girls hand. Then she slowly walked back up to her apartment to get ready for the next day and the adventures to come with it. Hopefully nothing to bad will happen to them.

* * *

Okay, so.. I'm sorry, for not updating recently... Like.. At all. But, at least I posted it up now! yay! Umm.. In this chapter, I kind of TOTALLY forgot what the story plot was, so I was just going with the flow from where I left off. I think this was suppose to go into another day of their lives... Before the camp out. But I forgot where I wanted to take it. SO! I hope you enjoy, sorry for the mistakes, and I'm really sorry if this chapter... just doesn't connect with the others to well. Thank you so much. Read and review. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
